


Tricks and Treats

by DaisyChainz



Series: Good Omens Ficlets [10]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Crowley tries to make sense of what greets him at the bookshop. Aziraphale tries to get Crowley in the 'trick or treat' spirit.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! Just a little 🎃 fun

Crowley approached the book shop, not really paying attention, then stopped short. Stepping back he looked up at the sign to make certain he had the right place. 

Sure enough, 'A.Z. Fell and Co.' was where it usually was. 

Crowley approached again, taking in the bizarre objects covering the entrance to the shop. A long white sheet hung from the eaves, a skeleton was propped in the corner, and two smiling Jack O'Lanterns graced the stairs. In the middle of everything, Aziraphale sat primly in a ladder back chair, clutching a large bowl. A white pipe cleaner halo bobbed up and down on a silver headband across his hair. 

"Angel." It came out as a mixed greeting/ question. 

Aziraphale turned his head to the sound of Crowley's voice, then stood abruptly. "Crowley! How good of you to come by this evening. Are you going to help me pass out candy?"

Crowley tipped his head back. Surveying everything again through his dark lenses. Nothing changed. The whole scene was still incomprehensible. "No?"

Aziraphale looked at him blankly for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You have no idea what today is, do you?"

Crowley shook his head slowly, wheels turning with what felt like a rusty creaking. "No?"

"It's Halloween!"

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"All Hallows Eve? Samhain? The evening that the line between the living and the dead becomes . . ."

"Yes, Angel. I am familiar."

"It's historically been a time to celebrate life and death, and to remember those that have already gone to meet Her."

Crowley flicked his eyes at Aziraphale, "I was there for all that, same as you." He stepped up onto the porch to peer into Aziraphale's bowl. 

"What have you got in there? Any of those chocolatey crunchies?" He started to snake a hand out but it was quickly rebuffed.

"Crowley! You aren't doing it right."

He looked up into his Angel's eyes, sparkling with amusement and, he should have noticed, something else. 

With a rakish grin Crowley cooed, "trick or treat."

Aziraphale pushed the bowl of candy into Crowley's surprised grasp. Then, before he could react, Aziraphale grabbed his chin to steady him, and kissed him on the lips. 

It was a quick kiss, but it lingered just a moment. Aziraphale pulled back with a triumphant look. "The candy is for the children. But you still get a treat." He turned and opened the shop door, speaking over his shoulder as he disappeared inside. "Bring that in with you, Crowley dear. I'll give it a refill."

Still standing on the porch, Crowley didn't move for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Seemed more like a trick to me." But he smiled and followed the Angel's bobbing halo inside. 

*** ***


End file.
